EMW MegaBrawl (2007)
Card Triple Threat Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Tommy Vercetti © vs. Al Bundy vs. "The Day Walker" Blade 60 Minute IronWoman Match for the EMW Women's Championship Lindsay Lohan © vs. Trish Stratus Money In The Bank Ladder Match Michael Jordan vs. The Rock vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe vs. Tony Montana vs. The Sandman vs. Captain Jack Sparrow Battle Of Pulp Fiction - Loser Leaves EMW Match Vincent Vega w/Marsellus Wallace vs. Jules Winnfield Bud Bundy vs. The Big Show w/Kelly Bundy Extreme Rules 2 Out of 3 Falls Match for the EMW World Tag Team Championship Jay & Silent Bob © vs. The New Gangstas (New Jack & Ice Cube) Streets Of Rage Match for the EMW Vixen X Championship "Ms. Mega Event" Blaze Fielding © vs. Carmen Electra vs. Candy Cane Match #5 of the Paris Hilton Invitational The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) vs. Jackass (Jimmy Knoxville & Bam Margera) Alyssa Milano vs. Rose McGowan Six Team Tag Team Gauntlet Match for the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship Fergie & Stipperella © vs. The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) vs. The Simpson Sisters (Jessica Simpson & Ashlee Simpson) vs. Mystique & Selene vs. MK Knockouts (Mileena & Jade) vs. Hilary Duff & Lita 6 Team Battle Royal for a Guaranteed EMW World Tag Team Title Shot Bruce Lee & Rocky Balboa vs. Shady Aftermath (Eminem & 50 Cent) vs. The Fast Food Order (Ronald McDonald & Burger King) vs. Ace Ventura & "Alpha Male" Marcus Cor Von vs. Cheech & Chong (Cheech Marin & Tommy Chong) vs. David Chappelle & Carlos Mencia Results *4. During the match, Kelly Bundy tried to distract the referee until a mysterious woman came from the crowd and pulled Kelly out of the ringside area. A catfight ensues afterward between the two women as the mystery woman was revealed to be Brooke Adams. Show gets distracted from this and then Bud hits Show with a vicious chair shot that staggers him followed by the third Bundy Stunner of the match and pinned him for the win. *5. According to the pre-match stipulation and as a result of Vega’s loss to Winfield, Vincent Vega must leave EMW. Marsellus began to berate Vega and punched him. Vega then fought back and then both Winfield and Vega attack Wallace and then threw him to the outside. Wallace walks to the back and berates Vega and Winfield. In the ring, both Vega and Winfield shook hands and then Vega raised Winfield’s arm up in victory as the crowd went nuts and chanted, “Pulp Fiction” as EMW fans just saw an end of an era here tonight. *8. After the match, Paris Hilton presented The Street Fighters with both steel suitcases with $1 Million each. Paris then went to raise the hands of both of the Street Fighters, but then Chun Li shows up from the crowd and attacked Paris from behind. Chun Li then hits Paris with a Scissors Kick. Ken then took the microphone and said, “We’ll take the money, but as far as you being our manager...Sorry, you need to find someone else.”. Then the Street Fighters and Chun-Li celebrated in the ring. *10. The match ended in a 0-0 tie through the entire match. Lohan left with the Women’s title as the crowd was chanting “Bullshit”. EMW Owner Theo Clardy showed up and told Lindsay that the match isn’t over yet because if the match ended in a tie, the match must continue under Sudden Death Rules where the first to score a fall wins the match and is the champion. Trish won the match via pinfall after the Stratusfaction Bulldog. *11. During the match, Bundy kicked out of Tommy’s Vice City Crusher and Blade’s Blade Cutter. Vercetti kicked out of the Bundy Slam and Blade kicked out of the Bundy Slam and the Vice City Crusher. After Vercetti kicked out of the Bundy Slam, Bundy threw the referee out of the ring. Tony Montana arrives with a steel chair in hand but missed Vercetti and hit Bundy by mistake. Vercetti then throws Montana over the top rope and to the outside. Vercetti then went for the fourth Vice City Crusher but Big Show arrived and chokeslammed Vercetti. Big Show was going to do the same to Blade, Blade hits Show with a low blow and then hits a Day Walker DDT on Show. Bundy then attempted the Bundy Slam but Blade escapes and hits the Day Walker DDT as the referee was revived and counted the pinfall. After the match, Blade was presented the EMW World Heavyweight title as pyro explodes from the entrance stage, the top of the Angels Scoreboard and the mountains as the geysers erupted from there like the Angels just hit a game-winning home run as Blade celebrated the victory as the show goes off the air. 6 Team Tag Team Gauntlet Results Miscellaneous *Lita and Hilary Duff have a catfight against each other during Joy Giovanni's interview with Jessica Alba. *Al Bundy wished Tony Montana good luck in the Money In The Bank Match. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2007